


Oct 29: Countdown

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Countdown, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fear, M/M, Scarefest, Suspense, the time is almost up for the Battle Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The clock is ticking, Ryan needs to make a decision and fast!





	Oct 29: Countdown

The giant glowing numbers slowly ticked down, a sense of urgency growing stronger with each lost number. There were only a few seconds left and Ryan was beginning to feel the sweat bead on his forehead as he bit his lower lip anxiously. He glanced nervously at Jeremy who was watching him with a mirrored expression, fear in his eyes.

"Jeremy, I-I'm sorry!" Ryan said and felt as if his entire world were collapsing around him. Jeremy smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's okay Ryan, you did your best. I'm so proud of you buddy, I want you to know that," he replied.

"I failed, I'm so sorry," Ryan hung his head as the timer counted down the last ten seconds.

**10**

Ryan's mind raced. Maybe he could still do this, maybe he could get them out of this mess and then they could get out of here.

**9**

"Ryan, it's okay buddy. I want you to know that this doesn't make me care any less about you," Jeremy said softly. Ryan closed his eyes and fought to find what he was searching for, some small tidbit of information that could be their salvation.

**8**

"No Jeremy, I can do this! I just need to think harder!" Ryan exclaimed as he looked up, trying to avoid looking at the countdown.

**7**

"But what if you can't? It's okay Ryan, no one is perfect and I've never expected you to be. It's okay if this doesn't work," Jeremy said trying to be strong for Ryan.

**6**

Ryan shook his head and glared up at the timer, willing it to freeze and never finish the countdown.

"No Jeremy it won't be! I need to do this. I can do this just trust me!" he nearly shouted as he concentrated harder than he'd ever before.

**5**

It was there! Why wasn't he seeing it? Why couldn't he find the solution that would free the two from this anxiety induced hell?

**4**

Ryan put his hands in his hair and nearly roared with frustration. This wasn't fair! He couldn't let Jeremy down like this, they were Battle Buddies! Ryan would get them through this, for him.

**3**

"Ryan, I'm here buddy. It's okay to let go," Jeremy urged gently, hating to see Ryan beating himself up like this. This wasn't how he wanted to remember the gent he'd grown close to.

**2**

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he nearly cried with delight as the answer came to him! It was so simple! How could he have overlooked it?

**1**

"What is Indiana Jones the Last Crusade!" he nearly screamed.

The countdown disappeared and the screens lit up flashing green lights, victory music playing over the speakers as Ryan fist pumped the air and smiled joyfully at Jeremy who had tears in his eyes and a warm smile on his face, pride etched there. The announcer proclaimed Ryan the winner and congratulated him on his victory, handing over the prize which Ryan had fought so desperately for.

Thanking the host Ryan darted over to Jeremy and swept the smaller man up in a hug, spinning the two around in a circle, Jeremy squeaking in surprise before both men fell into a fit of undignified giggles. Ryan set Jeremy down and nuzzled his nose.

"I told you I could do it. I just needed some encouragement from my Battle Buddy!" he said smiling. Jeremy smiled back, more pleased that Ryan was so happy than that he'd won.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy Ry," he said.

"Let's get home and hook this bad boy up!" Ryan said excitedly, picking up the box with one arm and taking Jeremy's hand with the other, pulling him along as he rushed to the car, Jeremy giggling again.

"Calm down Ryan, I know you're excited," he teased. Ryan smiled.

"Jeremy, you don't understand, this is like a million times better than porn!" Ryan laughed, his eyes gleaming. Jeremy stopped and nearly doubled over laughing as Ryan let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ryan, I love you and all, but you're the only one I know who could turn something like this into a fucking sensual experience!" he chuckled as he pointed to the box. Ryan smiled and winked.

"Say what you like, but this snow cone machine just changed my life!" he smiled and the two laughed.


End file.
